


I Can't Love You Back

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Can't Love You Back-Easton Corbin (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Love You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I Can't Love You Back-Easton Corbin (Pandora)

Prowl watches as the younger Praxian smiles and talks to him. He smiles out of politeness. The younger mech rambles on and on as he talks about his orn. He nods every so often to make sure the other knows he’s listening. The rec room starts to fill up with other Autobots. 

“Excuse me, Bluestreak,” Prowl smiles, servo resting on the other’s as he stands. He walks over to Jazz, stepping up beside him. “Can we go to your office to drink our Energon?”

“Sure,” Jazz smiles, Prowl glances over his shoulder at Bluestreak who has moved on to talk to Bumblebee. Prowl frowns as he walks out with Jazz. 

 

Bluestreak walks around the corner of the hallway just outside of the special ops offices to hear Prowl laughing and Jazz talking.


End file.
